Pokémon the Next Generation
by Jetaway
Summary: while Ash is on his journey, another young trainer is just starting out, but the world is changing with team rocket causing trouble, there's no telling what could happen in the future
1. intro

( ok everyone, I am Luke and this is my first debut, I'm writing a quick trailer story about what I'm going to write, Ash won't be the star of The Show though so I apologize for any Ash's fans, but he will make brief appearance in the future so there's something to look forward to, also ash and his friends will be a little older and I'm starting fresh with new ones, I'm going to put myself as the main character so this it's more easier for me to tell the story that way, well let's get started)

 **the scene starts in the field nearer to Pallet Town, the sun is setting**

, **there's a boy walking up the hill**

Luke: I started my journey when I became 10, I always wanted to have a Pokémon so I can battle and make new friends, although the true reason why I started my journey, was to find my father. my father left on a journey when I was very young, never returned since, that's why I'm on a journey to find out

 **the scene change to the viridian City, there's a blue hair girl heading towards route 1**

Sammy: I am the current viridian gym leader, my parents were gym leaders from another gym, that is until team rocket attacked and murdered them while I was very young, me and my older brother move to viridian to start a new life, I became a gym leader about three days after, I never wanted to be a gym leader, what I really want is to travel and fine answers.

 **The scene changed into the Viridian Forest, a green hair man standing next to a tree, he is wearing a torn up team rocket outfit**

Tim: I was a team rocket grunt, I don't really care, a guy's name Razor see something in me that I cannot, one night me and Razor found a little girl who was kidnapped by child snatchers, a group of people I don't even know, since we don't know where she lives, me and Grunt named Heather adopted her, we became a family I, really did like it, until Heather died in the explosion set by our owned, a day aftern they betrayed me, I managed to escape but without my adopted daughter, I became known as the rogue rocket, on a mission to stop team rocket and reunite with my daughter, at any cost

 **A quick flashes of scenes, scenes containing Pokémon battles and explosions, and violent gun fights between team rocket and an unknown group** **.** **the scene darkens, then the scene lights up again with a pokeball with the words Pokémon the Next Generation** me: my name is Luke Redfield, this is our story

 **the scene blacked out, ending the trailer**


	2. The beginning of everything

**20 years ago, Forest near celadon City, a young teenager walk along the route with some friends, his name is Fred a Pokémon trainer who is collecting badges to compete in the Indigo League,** **standing by on his right is Dan, who is a Pokémon trainer but in a military family though he wants to choose his own future,** **and the guy on the left is George, a son of a gym leader though he is a coward which can't be helped, regardless he cares for Pokémon.** **while they are travelling they noticed something happening in the sky, a big portal opened up in a scary form**. George: what the heck is that!? **scared**.

Dan: I don't know, but it looks awesome, **said excited then look at him.** don't tell me you're scared of that thing?

George: obviously! we have no idea what that thing is and how dangerous it looks, **said having a panic attack**. I say we get out of here while we can!

Fred: hey check this out **noticing something rocket, and a rocket girl he met before**. look like team rocket is up to something, maybe it's got something to do with that in the sky

 **Dan spotted them and the rocket girl**. Dan: hey isn't that the girl who slapped you in the face because of a sexist remark?

Fred: don't remind me... and she started it **argued**. Dan: right right, I'm just saying there some chemistry between you and her, like every time we meet her you two always fight and not in a Pokémon battle way.

Fred: would you shut up! we don't like each other and I don't like her. **said denial**.

George: hey guys? can we get out of here now?

 **Fred** **look at him**. Fred: no, we're going after team rocket and see what they know.

 **George look down upset** George: I was afraid you're going to say that...

Dan: what are we waiting for? they are getting out of view. **he runs off then the other two followed** **, unknown at the outcome they will face**.

 **present day**

 **at Pallet Town where it's a small little town, the hometown of both Ash Ketchum and Gary Oaks,**

 **both of them are travelling around the world, one battling the leagues and the other research Pokémon with a never-ending goal of being the best like no one ever was,**

 **however this is a different story, as a new trainer Step Up to choose his Pokémon and to travel the world, also to uncover secrets about the world of Pokémon and and to be the best the world will never know,**

 **this is this kid story, his name is Luke Redfield, and he's on a quest to catch 'em all.**

 **I wake up from bed.** Luke: oh man, I overslept! **quickly get out of bed and rushed down stairs**.

 **to be continued**

 **( this is my first story, just thought I'd give one a try)**


	3. Where Legends start

**at Pallet town, Luke Redfield is in bed asleep, dreaming about having his first Pokémon, though he's supposed to get up early he forgot to set his alarm clock, he finally a wakes at 9 old clock in the morning.**

 **Luke P.O.V.**

Luke: ah men, I overslept! **I quickly get up, have a quick wash and put on my clothes, I am wearing camo shorts, a black top, fingerless black gloves, a green jacket, a Brown backpack and a camo cap with a Pokéball logo, I said downstairs where I met my mum who is preparing breakfast, my mum is named Emily.** Emily: good morning dear, you got up late, should you be out getting your first Pokémon? **said in a cheery voice** Luke: good morning Mum, yes I am a bit late. **grab a bit of toast and rush off.** Emily: hey? what about breakfast? **shocked that I'm am in a hurry.** Luke: I'm already late, I got to get to professor Oaks lab before they run out of Pokémon! love you Mum! **I said as I run out the door.**

 **she sighted.** Emily: I swear you have too much of your father in you... **she** **remember something.** oh Happy Birthday Luke! **she shouted.**

 **I rushed towards professor Oaks lab, as soon as I got to the door I bumped into someone.** Luke: wow, hey watch where... **look at who he is** Johnny?

 **Johnny is a childhood rival I know since I was a kid, he wears a blue shirt, black shorts and have rough hair, we always fight about everything.** Johnny: well look who it is, finally got up? I kind of figure a loser Like You wouldn't show up.

Luke: loser!? I only slept in, the only bigger loser is you! **I shouted then me and Johnny started bickering**

 **me and Johnny never get along, every time we meet we always fight about something stupid, a girl stepped in to break us up, her name is Lucy**.

Lucy: would you to break it up!? this isn't the time to be fighting! **pushing us away from each other.**

Luke: he started it! **I shouted**.

Johnny: like hell I did! **he shouted back.**

 **she grabbed both of us by the ear.** Lucy: I don't care who started it, both of you shut up and apologise! **she said pulling on our her ears**.

Luke: OW! ok ok **said in pain**.

Johnny: we will apologise **also said in pain.**

Lucy: say it now! **keeping a tight hold.**

Luke/Johnny: I'm sorry Luke/Johnny! **shouted at the same time in pain.**

 **Lucy let go of their ear.** Lucy: good, glad that's sorted. **said cheerfully.**

 **Johnny and I hold our ears with pain** Johnny: I wish you didn't have to do that...

Lucy: do you want a second lesson? **threatening with another ear pull.**

Johnny: nope, I learn my lesson! **he back away slowly.** Lucy: good, **she looks at me.** happy birthday Luke, I'm glad you just turned 10 when we are about to pick our first Pokémon, we didn't want you to miss out on Adventure.

Luke: thanks Lucy, I just hope I don't miss the chance to get my first Pokémon

 **Lucy is a childhood friend of both me and Johnny, the Johnny doesn't seem to like her at first, but he's more used to her now, he seems to act differently whenever she is around but I think my mind is playing tricks on me, Lucy can be a bit rough when Johnny and I are fighting, but she cares in her own way** , **she wears a Green t-shirt dress with a Grey short skirt, she have black hair with small traces of green and a bracelet on her arm.**

 **Professor Oak exit the lab, he overheard our conversation.** professor Oak: you are lucky there are still 3 Pokémon left, if you weren't here a little longer you probably won't get any,

 **I look at professor Oak, I look glad but they're still some left** me: hey professor Oak, sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm clock. **explain for my lateness**.

professor Oak: it's quite alright, I'm glad you get here at all, the last time someone was late getting their first Pokémon he showed up in his pyjamas. **we sniggered at that statement**.

Johnny: I think I heard of that, who was his name again? Ash was it? **remembering who he is.**

professor Oak: that's him, Ash Ketchum was late getting here, although I run out of starter Pokemon to give him any.

Lucy: that's not completely true, I think I remember him getting a Pikachu from you **reminding him.**

professional Oak: yes I did, though I did warn him that taking care of a Pikachu is a lot harder then the starters, they are usually quite shy Pokémon until they are properly trained, anyway enough about that, let's get you all your starters **walk back into the lab with us following.**

 **inside The Laboratory where the Pokémon starters are**. professor Oak: ok, **grab the three pokeballs, he tossed them to release the Pokémon,** these are the Pokémon who will be your partner on your journey, we have Charmander, a fire type, a Squirtle who is a water-type, and Bulbasaur who is not only a grass type, Its also a poison type, now who wants to choose first?

Lucy: I say Luke should go first, it is his birthday today **choosing me to go first**.

Johnny: the loser going first? well whenever he picks I'll pick something stronger. **insulting me.**

Luke: shut up Johnny, I'm not a loser! **shouted**.

Johnny: whatever you say loser. **still insulting.**

Lucy: would you both knock it off?! Luke pick your Pokémon already before I have to stop another fight **Crossing her arms**.

Luke: ok ok, **walk forward two steps** , hmm... you know my father have a Charizard, **I pick up Charmander** , then I'll choose Charmander as my partner! **holding him up,**

Charmander: Charmander! **it is pleased it was chosen.**

Johnny: your done showing off? it's my turn to pick. **standing impatiently.**

Luke: oh, **put my Charmander down** , sorry

 **Johnny walk up,** Johnny: now that you chose something, I think I choose Squirtle, it looks stronger **he pick him up.**

 **Squirtle looked buffed and pleased that Johnny chose him** , Squirtle: Squirtle!

Lucy: ok my turn! **she** **skips** forward and look at Bulbasaur who looks cute with its big eyes you know what, I think Bulbasaur is a cutie, I'll take this one **pick Bulbasaur up.**

 **Bulbasaur looked at her pleased and adorable** , Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

professor Oak: excellent, now would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?

Luke: no thanks professor Oak, Charmander suits it's fine. **the others agree.**

professor Oak: ok then, **he gives each trainer pokeballs and a Pokedex** here are some pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon, you also get a Pokedex that will help you understand most Pokemon in the world.

Luke/Johnny/Lucy: thanks professor! **said at the same time.**

professor Oak: now be off with you all, catch Pokémon far and wide, like a pidgey leaving the nest! **said with a poem**.

 **we all sweatdrop** Luke: well see you professor, **exit the door with the others following with them saying goodbye to the professor.**

Johnny: well I better get going, Pokémon ain't going to get captured themselves **Rush to route One.**

Lucy: Johnny wait! **she's too late as he run too far away,** boys... always rushing off **said to herself** I'm going to go after him, you should probably check with your mum Luke. **she runs after Johnny.**

Luke: right, check with Mum... **feeling like he's been left in the dust, he walks towards his house.**

 **at home** Emily: welcome back honey, did you have fun at professor Oak lab?

Luke: yes Mum, I also chose my Pokémon **showing her Charmander**.

Emily: aww, your father first Pokémon is a Charmander, following your father's footsteps?

Luke: don't embarrass me, and yes I am following in his footsteps, but in my way.

Emily: ok then **she packed up your bag back with the necessary supplies** , there, I packed everything you might need, including some fresh underwear so remember to change everyday!

Luke: mum! stop embarrassing they! **embarrassed and take the backpack.**

Emily: I'm sorry, I forgot you are a big kid now, but no matter what you are still my child **said heartwarming tone.**

 **I sighted** , Luke: I know Mum,

Emily: your father should be proud, you get to embark on a journey, meet new Pokémon and friends, and make a name for yourself.

Luke: yeah, I hope he is proud, **saddened that he still missing on his journey.**

Emily: he maybe still be alive; we just have to hope.

Luke: right, I hope I might be able to find him.

Emily: you will, and if you do, bring him home... because I got an earful for him when he gets back! **temper.**

 **laugh a little** , Luke: see you Mum, love you.

Emily: love you too honey **they embraced each other, then I left home towards route One.**

Luke: let's do it buddy **looking at Charmander**.

Charmander: Charmander! **cry ready for adventure.**

 **they both run towards route One.**

 **Sammy P.O.V.**

 **at viridian City route One exit, a blue hair girl ride out** , **her name is Sammy, she 10 years old like Luke and the others, she wears a tomboyish dress with a small skirt** , **she also have a red bike** Sammy: nothing like walking along the River when the gym is closed **she ride towards the river**.

 **to be continued.**

 _( I hope I did good on this one, it's a little longer than the other one, if there's if there's any one Reading I won't mind for reviews, I'm just new at this)_


	4. When Boy trainer, Meets Girl trainer

**A** **t route one, a blue hair girl on a red bicycle ride along the river, her name is Sammy, she's a Pokémon trainer with a trouble past, what a adventure will find her I wonder?**

 **Sammy riding her bike** , **she just noticed the dark clouds,** Sammy: look like it's going to rain soon, I got time to look around before it showers. **she continue riding along.**

 **at the other side of route one, a young boy with his first Pokémon are searching for wild Pokémon to catch**

 **Luke P.O.V.**

Luke: I can't wait to catch my first Pokémon! **I said excitedly** , **then look at Charmander,** looking forward to making new friends buddy?

Charmander: Charmander! **it said excitedly, really looking forward to Battle and make friends.**

Luke: great! let's get started **we start searching the field, finally we encounter our first Pokémon, it's a wild pidgey,** there's one, it's a pidgey **! take out my Pokedex.**

Pokedex: pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon, this Pokémon is fairly easy to catch for the Beginning trainer, but while Piggies are gentle they can be defensive, it is a flying Pokémon that launches a gust of wind to send sand or dirt at predators. **said in a female voice description, unlike the older models of Pokedex's this newer model have a female voice.**

Luke: ok, it's a flying Pokémon easy enough to catch, **put my bag next to a tree and** **grab a pokeball** , then let's catch it! **toss the pokeball without battling it, the pokeball hit the pidgey and the pidgey is sucked into the ball,** yes! **but after a few shakes the pidgey Break Free from the pokeball, use it wings to send the pokeball back at me, the pokeball hit my head hard,** ouch **! put my hand on my head, feeling the pain,** ok, how did it break free? **upset that it failed**.

 **Pokedex responded to the question** , Pokedex: usually Pokémon trainer must first battle the wild Pokémon to weaken it before using a pokeball to catch it.

Luke: oh now's She tells me... **upset that I forgot the basics**

 **Charmander sweatdrop at my forgetfulness** Charmander: Char...

 **I look at** **Charmander,** Luke: what? it's not like you know what to do, we are still new at this,

Charmander: Charmander... **stating whatever.**

Luke: well care to battle pidgey? **crossing** **my arms.**

Charmander: Charmander! **said moving forward into battle position.**

 **pidgey looked at Charmander, ready for any attack.**

Luke: ok Charmander, start up with scratch! **I ordered.**

 **Charmander moving with it's sharp claws and strike pidgey** , **damaging it.**

Luke: that's great! **I said excited**.

 **pidgey responded to the Attack by using gust, Charmander took some damage from it's wind.**

Luke: now use growl! **I ordered.**

 **Charmander starts growling at pidgey, lowering pidgey attack power.**

 **pidgey start using sand Attack and blinded Charmander.**

Luke: you ok Charmander? **worried**

Charmander: Charmander! **saying he's alright**.

Luke: alright, then use scratch! **I ordered.**

 **Charmander moves in but couldn't hit pidgey with its claws.**

Luke: try again! use scratch! **I ordered.**

 **Charmander tries again, again miss the pidgey, it accidentally scratched me.**

Luke: ow! **in pain from Charmander scratch attack** **, knock me to the ground.**

 **pidgey took its chance to flee, it's escaped from the battle.**

 **I looked upset that it got away** , **I look at Charmander** **angry** , Luke: why did you use scratch on me!? **shouted**.

Charmander: Charmander cha, **said upset that he hurt his trainer,**

 **I calm down a little,** **then sighted,** Luke: it ok, **I stand up** , I know you did it by accident, I'm just upset that we couldn't catch pidgey.

Charmander: Char... **look down still upset**

 **I hear a noise from my backpack, so I look at it and see a Rattata scavenging around my bag,** Luke: Hey! **rushed to my bag.**

 **the Rattata noticed me and run off, taking some of my food**.

Luke: oh men, **take out my Pokedex and scan Rattata**.

Pokedex: Rattata, the mouse Pokémon, Rattata is a forest Pokémon that eats berries, nuts and fruit, their sharp fangs is enough to cut through the hard shell of nuts.

 **look confused,** Luke: Rattata? but they usually live in the forest, what is one doing in an open field?

Pokedex: Rattata will sometimes leave the forest and steals food from stupid travellers **, said in a near sarcastic tone**.

Luke: you think I'm stupid!? **shocked**.

 **Charmander laughed at me**.

 **I look at** **Charmander, not amused,** Luke: oh very funny, **I pick up my backpack, zipping up everything, then put it on my back** , let's get moving, let's see if we get Lucky the next time **, grab Charmander pokeball and point it at him** Charmander return!

 **A laser shoots out from the pokeball and hit Charmander, turning it into energy then sucking it back in, Charmander is inside the pokeball.**

 **I put the pokeball back on my belt then continue walking.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **back with the blue haired girl, Sammy parked her bike next to a tree,** **then sit down on a log.**

 **Sammy P.O.V.**

 **I sit here on the log, resting and taking in the breath of fresh air, _it's been a long day since I've been helping my older brother with the gym, my brother is the gym leader of the new viridian City gym, since the old one got torn down and the old gym leader is nowhere to be found, my family took over it with permission from the Pokémon League, it was nice and I love the Pokémon hard at work, though one day team rocket come and attacked us Then setting the gym on fire one last time, my parents were killed by team rocket, and my brother working tirelessly to keep the gym running, it's been a hard life but it got a bit better bit by bit, it's fun hanging around the gym but I don't want to stay forever, I know my brother wants me to become a team leader like him one day but I think I want to do a bit of travelling before I do that, I couldn't decide what to do so I decided to go out and have some fresh air to clear my head, my brother is kind of protective of me since our parents died, but I will promised him I will be safe, because I have my Pokémon with me and they will keep me safe._ I grab a pokeball from my bag then toss it, **Sammy: Come on out Eevee! **I shouted**.

 **A flash of light escape from the pokeball, Eevee appeared next to her trainer.**

Eevee: Eevee! **it jumps into My Arms affectionately.**

Sammy: Hey there, **hug my Eevee,** fancy having your hair brushed?

Eevee: Eevee! **excited, wanted to have her hair brushed.**

Sammy: ok then, **I** **get the brush from My bag and start brushing Eevee.**

 **Eevee lay down really enjoyed being brushed buy her trainer** , Eevee: Eev... **very relaxed.**

 **Sammy continue brushing my Eevee,** Sammy: you know, I wish we were travelling instead of staying at the gym.

 **Eevee looks at me, with a curious look on her face** , Eevee: Eevee?

 **I look at her cute curious face,** Sammy: oh? I never told you how I feel, I love my brother but I want the chance to explore the world, to be an adventurer and getting stronger, then meeting a man to fell in love with when I'm older **slightly daydreaming**

 **romantic thought,** **but then** **shook her head blushing** , no no no, I can't think of those things yet, besides who would want me? **sadden.**

 **Eevee doesn't understand what I'm talking about, but knows that I am sad, it nuzzles me to comfort me.**

 **I look at Eevee again and smile,** Sammy: oh Eevee **, I hug it affectionately,** thank you for cheering me up, you are the best friend I have. **holding on to it.**

 **Eevee continue nuzzling her trainer,** Eevee: Eevee... **enjoying the affection of her trainer**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **while Sammy and her Eevee enjoying their time together, we head back to Luke who is walking almost halfway through route One, he encountered his rival Johnny and his childhood friend Lucy.**

 **Luke P.O.V.**

 **I walk down the path towards Johnny and Lucy,** Luke: Hey Guys, **just catched up**

 **Johnny looked at** **me** Johnny: well look here, Lukey loser here finally catch up to us, have you managed to caught any new Pokémon yet?

 **Lucy look at Johnny** , Me: don't be mean, **Crossing her arms,** we are all starting out, **she looked at me** , hey Luke, how are you doing catching Pokémon?

 **look at Johnny and Lucy then look down,** Luke: I haven't caught anything yet, I was close though, **admitted still a bit upset**

 **Johnny laughed at me** , Johnny: are you serious?! you couldn't catch a single Pokémon? that is totally pathetic **, continue laughing until Lucy steps in**.

 **Lucy hit him hard on to head,** Lucy: I said don't be mean!! **shouted with anger**.

 **Johnny hit the ground in pain,** Johnny: ow!!!! why did you hit me so hard!? **holding his head, feeling the lingering pain**

Lucy: because someone here needs a reminder on manners **Crossing her arm then walked towards me,** **she give me a hug** **to comfort me,** don't worry Luke, I'm sure you'll catch a Pokémon eventually, every trainer walked at their own pace, **said with Confidence.**

 **I blush a little from the hug** , Luke: Th-thanks Lucy, **slightly cheered up, though a little embarrassed.**

 **Johnny looked us** , **looking slightly ticked off and with a hint of jealousy,** Johnny: why are you hugging him for!? **shouted** **as he stands up.**

 **Lucy** **let go of me then turn to Face Johnny,** Lucy: because Luke needs a confidence boost, what is it to you if I hug someone? **asked curiously**.

Johnny: nothing, I just don't get why you hug Luke all the time, you always do this when he's down, **crossing his arms**

Lucy: because I love cheering my friends up, **Crossing her arms,** but I don't get why you are so bothered by it, **she looks at him with a teasing grin,** are you jealous of me? **teased him**.

 **Johnny blushed instantly, but quickly recovered** , Johnny: wh-what? no way, why would I ever like you that way? **look away crossing his arms.**

 **she walks closer to him, eager to tease him more,** Lucy: because you think I'm cute, and you really wanted to be hugged by this cutie, **she hug his arm, attempting to embarrass him**

 **Johnny start sweating at Lucy closeness,** Johnny: w-well i-i, **quickly look at Luke,** hey Luke, let's have a battle! **quickly shaking off Lucy to avoid embarrassment**.

 **I look at Johnny** **, a bit dense on what's going on,** me: er... ok, **grab Charmander pokeball.**

Lucy: subject changer... **a little upset that she can't tease Johnny now.**

 **Johnny get his pokeball out** , Johnny: you know what they say when two trainers make eye contact? **looking at me in the eye**.

 **I remember what that meant,** me: yeah I know, it's when two trainers have to battle, a test of strength **said knowing the meaning.**

 **Lucy walk to the centre between me and Johnny, to the right side of the battle zone,** Lucy: I'll be referee, you guys don't mind that?

Luke: I don't mind, **getting ready**

Johnny: me neither, but I know how you make bad judgements, **joke, but suddenly a big stone hit him on the head,** Ow! **hold his head in pain.**

I **t was Lucy who throw that,** Lucy: at least I can judge how rude you are **, Crossing her arm.**

 **Johnny recovered from the stone, and look at Lucy angrily,** Johnny: you didn't have to hit me so hard! **said with a lump on his head.**

 **Lucy shouted back,** Lucy: well you didn't have to make bad remarks about me! **she turned her back on him** , Hmmp!

 **I sweatdropped at their bickering,** Luke: hey guys, ain't we about to have a battle?

 **Johnny looked at me,** Johnny: yes we are battling, since this is our first battle let's just start with our starters, although that wouldn't be a problem since you didn't catch any other Pokémon. **reminded me.**

Luke: don't remind me... **look down upset** ,

 **Lucy turns back and raise her arm** , Lucy: ok, the single Pokémon battle is about to begin, each of you use only one Pokémon, Now show your Pokémon! **acted like a referee.**

 **Johnny tossed his pokeball first,** Johnny: Squirtle, come on out! **Squirtle come out of the pokeball, Battle Ready.**

Squirtle: Squirtle! **it shouted**.

 **I put my pokedex out,** Luke: let's see, **scan Squirtle with the Pokedex.**

Pokedex: Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon, Squirtle is a water-type Pokémon that often live is near seafoam Island, it uses it hard shell protect itself from predators, it's also able to fire water gun with good accuracy, **described.**

Luke: ok, a bad matchup, but it's better than nothing, **I tossed my pokeball** , Charmander, Let go! **Charmander come out of the pokeball, Battle Ready.**

Charmander: Char! Charmander! **it's shouted.**

 **Johnny takes his pokedex out,** Johnny: might as well check it out, **he scan my Charmander.**

Johnny Pokedex: Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, Charmander is a fire type Pokémon that's possibly live near the Rock tunnel, it can produce a jetstream of Fire from its mouth to attack its prey, also the file on its tail is always lit at birth, if I Charmander flametail ever be put out, it will die, **described.**

Johnny: hmm, that's helpful **, he put the pokedex away.**

Lucy: ok, let the battle begin! **she lower her arm, signalling the battle starts.**

Luke: ok Charmander, start up with growl! **I ordered**

 **Charmander growl at Squirtle, weakening it's attack power.**

Johnny: trying to weaken us? I don't think so, Squirtle use tackle attack! **he ordered.**

 **Squirtle move in on Charmander and tackled its, causing some damage.**

Luke: fight back with scratch! **i** **quickly ordered.**

 **Charmander ready It's claws, and scratch Squirtle who is still close to it's.**

Johnny: back off and use tailwhip! **he ordered.**

 **Squirtle quickly jump back, it turn around and start wagging its tail at Charmander, causing Charmander to sweat drops, lowering it's defence.**

Luke: go in with another scratch attack! **I've ordered**.

 **Charmander moved in on Squirtle,**

Johnny: tackle attack! **he ordered quickly**.

 **Squirtle moves in and tackle Charmander before he could scratch Squirtle, sending It's back a few feet.**

Luke: Charmander! **shouted, worried as Charmander hit the ground.**

 **Johnny grins,** Johnny: Now use your bubble attack! **he ordered**.

Luke: bubble attack? **didn't know that Squirtle learned a water type move already**.

 **Squirtle launchers a row of of bubbles at Charmander, causing a super effective heavy damage.**

Luke: oh no! Charmander! **shocked and worried, didn't have time to call out an attack.**

Johnny: now finish it with a tackle attack! **he ordered.**

 **Squirtle move in and tackled the weakened Charmander, knocking it to the ground unconscious.**

Lucy: Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle! **calling the winner.**

Johnny: good work Squirtle! you did well! **he praises his Pokémon.**

Squirtle: Squirtle! **happy that it won.**

 **I run over to my Charmander** **and kneel down,** Luke: Charmander! **pick it up in my arms,** are you ok buddy? **worried**.

 **Lucy walk over with the same concern,** Lucy: is Charmander alright Luke?

Luke: I don't know, I think it's out cold, **notice the flametail slowly going out** , what's happening to his tail? **concerned**.

 **Johnny return his Squirtle and walk over to me, and look at the flametail,** Johnny: that bubble attack must have did a number on It's. this is bad.

 **Lucy looked at him,** Lucy: what do you mean? **curious**

Johnny: my pokedex told me about the Charmander, if it's flametail ever goes out it will die. **explained**.

 **Lucy cover her mouth in shock** **at Johnny's Discovery.**

 **I look in horror, in fear of the possibility of my first Pokémon dying,** Luke: no, I don't want my Charmander to die, but what should I do? **said very scared.**

 **Lucy remembered something,** Lucy: hey, I heard that viridian City have a building called the Pokémon Centre, it's basically a hospital for Pokémon. **said hopefully.**

Johnny: yeah, maybe there's someone maybe there's someone there who could help, **look at me,** you better Return Charmander to its pokeball, it should be alright while inside, **told me**.

Luke: er.. ok, **I grab my balls but accidentally drop it, the pokeball hit a small rock on the ground, damaging it,** aw man, **I pick up the damage pokeball and tried to return Charmander, it didn't work,** this is bad. **put the ball away.**

Johnny: look like you're going to have to carry it. **sweat drop at my clumsiness.**

Lucy: viridian City isn't far, if you are quick enough you could make it to the Pokémon Centre, **advised.**

Luke: ok, thanks, **I stand up with Charmander and start running towards viridian City,**

Johnny: well smell now you later! **using Gary's catchphrase.**

 **Lucy looks at him,** Lucy: what does that even mean? **disgusted.**

Johnny: Gary keep saying it whenever he leaves town, I thought it sounds cool **explained.**

Lucy: you have weird role models... **she sweat drops.**

 **I run through the field, trying to get the viridian City as fast as I can, carrying my injured Charmander who is slowly getting weaker, suddenly I tripped next on a branch and fell on top of a wild Spearow** , Luke: wow, **I roll off Spearow and look at it,** sorry about that, **I apologise.** **unfortunately Spearow is angry at me for disturbing his lunch, and start crying for help,** Spearow: sparrow!

 **I take out my Pokedex,** Luke: what's its problem? **scan it.** Pokedex: Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon, Spearow is a flying Pokémon with territorial issues, unlike the more gentle pidgey Sparrow can be dangerous as they will attack both human and Pokémon, approach with extreme caution. **described**

Luke: ok, so a bird Pokémon with a bad attitude, **look at spearow who is still calling for help,** it's not attacking, but why is he making noises? **not understanding Pokémon help calls.** **suddenly, a huge number of spearows I'm out of the tree nearby straight towards me.** **I stepped back,** me: I'm guessing they are it's friends, and they are not too happy, **notice something bigger coming,** what the?

 **A huge Pokémon is with the group of Spearow, it is a Fearow hovering near the area,** Fearow: Fearow! **it's flap it's huge wings.**

Luke: A Fearow!? **step back again** **and scan it with my Pokedex.**

Pokedex: Fearow, the beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spearow, Fearow is a large flying Pokémon with a huge wingspan that able it to fly in the sky, it's beak have enough power to penetrate a steel plate. **described**

Luke: good to know, but I'd rather not have that beak penetrate me and Charmander, **turn around and start running, with the spearow's and Farrow hot on my tail**.

 **some of the Spearows managed to caught up and start packing at me.**

Luke: hey, ow! knock it off, **I keep on running despite the pain, I managed to get away from them but stop next to a cliff** , I **look down** and see a river, ok, that's a long way down, I don't think my Charmander would like water **, look back at my attackers,** I don't think I have a choice even if you are weak towater, **I tightly hold Charmander and jump off the cliff, I drop into the water, just managed to keep a float and keep Charmander tail from getting under water, the river current drag me away from the attackers towards viridian City.**

 **but Fearow and spearows continue chasing after us, though not as fast as the current.**

 **I eventually climbed out of the water, with a even weaker Charmander because of the water,** Luke:I think we got away... **I breathe heavily.**

Charmander: Char... **said weakly**

 **A blue hair girl shouted at us,** Sammy: hey you guys alright?! **she rushes over,**

 **I get up slightly, looking over to the girl, and look into to her blue eyes, which is the first time I ever seen beauty out off anything without knowing.**

 **Sammy P.O.V.**

 **1 minute early...**

 **I sat there brushing my Eevee, enjoying my time with my Pokémon, and thinking about travelling to New places, until I heard something coming out of the water,** Sammy: hm? what was that?

 **Eevee jumped off my leg, unsure what's going on,** Eevee: Eev?

I **stands up and walked towards where the sound is, I saw a boy about my age with a Pokémon next to the River soaking wet,** Sammy: oh gosh, hey are you guys alright!? **I immediately run towards him.**

 **The Boy trainer looks at her into her eyes, I did the same, looking into his brown eyes, as something sparked happened, I look down towards his Charmander which look very weak from the water,** Sammy: oh hey, are you ok? **ask the Charmander**

Luke: Im ok, **didn't know that that question was meant for Charmander.**

 **I look at him mad, thought that he didn't care about his Pokémon, I slapped him around the face.** Sammy: not you! I was asking Charmander, and what was you doing swimming in the water with a fire Pokémon!? don't you know that fire is weak on water!? **I shouted at him angrily**

 **put my hand on my slapped face, feeling the pain,** Luke: I did know that, but I was chased off a cliff, it's better better. then taking on that Fearow! **shouted back**

Sammy: well why have you start picking fights with a strong Pokémon? don't you know how dangerous that is!? **shouted**

Luke: I didn't started a fight, I was just trying to get to viridian City, my Pokémon got injured pretty badly from battling with a rival, **explained.**

Sammy: then why haven't you returned it to its pokeball? it would have been a lot safer for it. **Crossing her arm**

Luke: because I damaged Charmander pokeball by accident, I have to carry it to the Pokémon Centre. **explain again**.

Sammy: oh, I **calms down a little,** well you gotta get it to the Pokémon Centre, viridian city is over there **, point in the direction.**

Luke: ok thanks **heard the noise of birds coming, we look to where the noise is coming from, Fearow and his spearows are heading this way,** oh no, here they come again! **The boy pick up his Charmander and look around for something quickly, he spotted my bike resting on the tree, he run to the bike and put his Charmander in the front basket, then get on and Ride off.**

 **I am surprised and angry that he took my bike,** Sammy: hey that's my bike! **tried to catch him but couldn't in time.**

 **he looks at,** Luke: I'm sorry, but I'll give it back one day! **he rides off towards viridian City while keeping ahead of the attacking Birds.**

 **I stands there, watching angrily,** Sammy: oh you! **then I runs after him, unknown of the destiny she will be facing** , **my Eevee followed ne along, a little confused on what's going on.**

 **Luke P.O.V.**

 **I ride down path, trying to keep ahead of the Birds, it started to rain on route 1, making the path muddy and harder to ride on, suddenly I hit a rock on the ground which knock me of Charmander off the bike,** Luke: wow! **as I hit the ground with Charmander, I stayed down looking at my Pokémon,** I guess we have no choice, **then stand up and look at the birds still coming at him, then back at Charmander,** your too weak to battle, so I have to protect you, **face the birds again stretching my arms out,** ok, I'm only going to say this once, no matter what happens, I will beat and catch you all! and be the best Pokémon master in theworld!

 **Charmander watches it's trainer, listening to every word I say,** Charmander: Char...

Luke: stay behind me, even if nothing happens to me, I won't let anything happen to you, **said not turning my back on the birds,** come and get me! **I shouted at the birds.**

 **The spearow tried to dive bomb on me, getting ready to use Peck.**

 **Charmander slowly stands up, and walk to the front of me** , **though still injured it stand its ground,**

 **I look down at Charmander,** Luke: Charmander? **said surprise**.

 **Charmander mustard it strength, and launch a strong Ember attack at the attackers, it's hit some of the spearows, causing some damage.**

Luke: wow, that's Ember! **impressed how strong my Charmander is getting,**

 **but it's short-lived as the fearow use** **drill Peck at us, knocking us both to the ground, and destroying Sammy's bike,**

 **I stand up with Charmander and look at the bike,** Luke: oh great, now I got another problem. **I look at Fearow, still standing my ground.**

 **Fearow come in with another drill Peck, but suddenly another bird Pokémon come in and quick attack Fearow, nothing it off balance.**

Luke: what's the? **look at the huge bird Pokémon.**

 **the big bird hover over, it's a Pidgeot, a big flying Pokémon who save our lives.**

Luke: A Pidgeot? **take out my Pokedex and scan it.**

Pokedex: Pidgeot, the bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgeotto, this large flying Pokémon is one of the few Pokémon that can go to speed at Mark 2, it's also a strong Pokémon with fierce loyalty it's trainer. **explained.**

Luke: : wow, that's cool, **put the pokedex away and look.** **Charmander watch as well,** Charmander: Char... **equally impressed.**

 **pidgeot use a series of quick attacks to quickly attack Faerow, then attacks with a powerful aerial Ace.**

 **the Fearow unable to defend himself, retreats along with his spearow friends, they flee the area.**

Luke: awesome! thank you pidgeot! **I praised, glad it's all over.** **Charmander with the same time,** Charmander: Charmander!

 **the pidgeot turn towards me and nod,** pidgeot: pidgeot! **then fly off back to its home.** **I picked up Charmander** **and watched,** Luke: I'm glad that pidgeot come by, **think a little bit,** but I wonder, Ash told me once he left an old friend here, a pidgeot, maybe that's it **continue watching**.

Charmander: Charmander, **possibly agreeing with me,**

Luke: let's get to viridian City; we need to get you healed, **said then start walking towards viridian City.**

Charmander: Char... **rest a little bit**.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **as he walk towards viridian City carrying Charmander, a certain blue hair girl is hot on his tail, wanting her bike back, unfortunately for her, she got it in pieces.**

 **Sammy P.O.V.**

 **I stands there shocked that my bike is nothing but scrap metal, as ny anger builds up, I picked up what's left of my bike, and chase after him, wanting revenge for my bike.** Sammy: I'm going to kill him!

 **Eevee follows me, worried that this isn't gonna end well.**

 **to be continued...**

(this is my longest yet, please write a review and I see what you think of it.)


End file.
